gravityfalls_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Love God
January 30, 2015 (Disney Channel) |ratings = 0.8 |international = |previous = Blendin's Game |next = Northwest Mansion Mystery }} "The Love God" is the 9th episode of the second season of Gravity Falls and the twenty-ninth episode overall. It premiered on November 26, 2014. Official overview Mabel takes matchmaking too far when she steals a love potion from the real Love God. Synopsis The episode begins with Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Lee, Nate, Tambry, and Thompson are cloud watching, at the Gravity Falls Cemetery. Mabel then spots a hot-air balloon, and Wendy states that the annual Woodstick Festival is in town, featuring up and coming independent musicians. Dipper then confesses that he has never attended an actual concert, and Wendy states that it is because he has never had an "awesome crew to roll with before." While Lee and Nate are making Thompson lick a moldy sponge, an ominous moaning is heard. Wendy leads the group to an open grave, and Dipper has Thompson investigate the site. Thompson screams at what he has found. The others come over, and Tambry remarks that it is "even creepier than she expected:" Robbie mourning his and Wendy's breakup, when Wendy asks him about this, he tries his best to hide what he was doing, though no one seems to buy it. As the gang leaves, Mabel expresses a desire to comfort him, but Dipper shrugs it off, stating that the social balance is good as it is. However, Mabel cannot get over what she has seen. Back at the Mystery Shack, Wendy apologizes for the awkward encounter, and Mabel gets the idea to set Robbie up with a new date, citing her success with pairing up Soos and Melody, and Waddles and Gompers, as evidence for her abilities. Wendy, however, believes Robbie is a lost cause. Outside, Stan is working on a new exhibit when he notices the Woodstick balloons, bikes, and folk singers. Panicked, he instructs Soos to lock up and attempts to shoot down the balloons with a crossbow. Soos stops him, pointing out that there is a potential for profit, and Stan deduces that he can appeal to the youth by learning via a Mystery Shack-themed balloon. Back at the cemetery, Mabel makes her way to Robbie's house and is greeted by his parents, whom she is surprised to learn are extremely upbeat and friendly. Mabel makes her way to the sullen teenager's room and is met with contempt though she is unfazed. She proceeds to tell Robbie that she understands his pain and wants to help him find a new girlfriend, "guaranteed or twice the sadness back." At the Shack, Mabel considers potential matches and ultimately decides on Tambry. Meanwhile, Dipper, Wendy, and the gang prepare for Woodstick at Thompson's house, where Dipper receives praise for his idea on how to sneak in snacks: taping them to Thompson. At Greasy's Diner, Mabel is horrified that Robbie's and Tambry's date is a disaster though her hope returns after witnessing the a man called the "Love God" at work. He informs her that he uses love potions, but refuses to sell her one. However, she steals one when he goes to kiss a girl and adds it to Robbie's and Tambry's chili fries. When Mabel announces the news to the other teens, none react well: Nate says that Robbie knows he likes Tambry, Lee is upset that Nate never told him, and Wendy is appalled by Tambry dating her ex without Tambry telling her anything. The three storm off, and Thompson scolds Mabel for breaking up his only friends. Desperate not to lose the group, Dipper agrees to help Mabel undo the effects of her love potion. At Woodstick, Stan and Soos prepare their balloon with a lack of attention to safety, Thompson tries to drag the others there, hoping not to waste the money, and Robbie and Tambry display their affection via a romantic stroll. Dipper is disgusted by this though Mabel silences him while the two go to the Love God's van to get an anti-love potion, only for them to get caught. The twins flee into the concert area, the Love God close on their tail. The chase is eventually halted when the Love God conjures images of Mabel's past crushes to distract her and eventually convince her to return the potion. However, when Stan and Soos send off their poorly-made balloon, it terrifies the crowds when they saw that the ballon said 'I Eat Kids' instead of saying 'I Heart Kids', ultimately crashing on the Love God. Stan welcomes the fearful reactions, and the god, fed up, tells Mabel to take the potion and meddle in others' lives all she wants. The twins make their way to Robbie and Tambry though Mabel refuses to use the potion upon seeing how happy the two are as a couple. When Dipper asks about their group of friends, Mabel suggests that they will eventually reconcile on their own, which then happens upon seeing Thompson running from security guards for bringing outside food into the festival. During the ending credits, a photo montage of Waddles' and Gompers' wedding day is shown. Credits *'Written by:' **Josh Weinstein **Alex Hirsch *'Directed by:' **Sunil Hall *'Storyboarded by:' **Emmy Cicierega **Sabrina Cotugno **Vaughn Tada *'With the Voice Talents of:' **Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines **Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines **Alex Hirsch as Stan Pines and Soos Ramirez **Linda Cardellini as Wendy Corduroy **Jessica DiCicco as Tambry **John DiMaggio as Love God **T.J. Miller as Robbie Valentino **Jorma Taccone as Gabe Bensen *'Additional Voices:' **Jillian Bell as Melody **Kurt Braunohler as Greg Valentino **Matt Chapman as Greasy's Diner cook, Mermando and Sev'ral Timez band member **Carter Hastings as Teen **Alex Hirsch as Teen and Sev'ral Timez band member **Kimberly Mooney as Janice Valentino and Charlie **Michael Rianda as Thompson and Lee **Kari Wahlgren as Meredith **Scott Menville as Nate (uncredited) *'Casting by:' **Sara Jane Sherman Production notes Character revelations *Robbie's full name is Robbie Stacey Valentino. *Robbie can lick his own elbow. *Robbie's parents own a funeral home. *Robbie writes poetry on his wall. One reads: "I only cry in the rain, so my tears can't be seen." *Nate has a crush on Tambry, but neglected to tell Lee for fear of ridicule. *Thompson previously had no friends, and lets the others in his group pick on him out of desperation to keep them all together. *Mabel dislikes country music. Series continuity *Stan is seen wearing the bandage from "Society of the Blind Eye." *Robbie's Explosion muffin is seen in his room. *The skeleton sweatshirt Robbie wore in "Summerween" can be seen in his room. *Robbie holds a grudge against the Pines family due to the events of "Boyz Crazy." *Soos has maintained a long-distance relationship with Melody since "Soos and the Real Girl." *Mermando, Gabe Bensen, Sev'ral Timez, Norman, and the boy from "Tourist Trapped" Mabel sent a letter to, all reappear as Mabel's past loves and crushes. Mabel's crush on "the guy on the $10 bill" also appears (Alexander Hamilton). *Robbie gets over his breakup with Wendy from "Boyz Crazy." *As mentioned in Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun! Robbie draws anime, which is seen on his desk under one of his spray paint bottles. *Sev'ral Timez is seen sifting through a trash can at Woodstick. *Agent Trigger and Agent Powers appear at Woodstick. * Blind Ivan appears at the Woodstick festival. *Mabel mentions the Multi-Bear while deciding a match for Robbie. *Robbie's band posters, last seen in "Fight Fighters," are hung all over his door. Songs featured *"Wendy, I Miss You So Much" *"Singing by the Open Road" *"Goat and a Pig" Trivia *This is the first Gravity Falls episode to make a premiere broadcast on a Wednesday, although it was released on the Disney XD site, the Watch Disney XD app and On Demand services on a Monday as a part of Pranksgiving. *The ending card's cryptogram references Agent Powers and Agent Trigger spying on the Pines family. *This is the first episode where Gompers' name is said out loud. *Alex Hirsch and the production crew had originally intended for Meredith to be paired with an elderly lady. However, this was eventually cut. * As seen by Mabel's matchmaking figures, Mabel believes Dipper and Candy could be a possible future match, as well as Stan and Abuelita, and Old Man McGucket and a beaver. * In the cemetery before the opening theme, one tombstone reads "RIP 1989 - 1971." * "Goat and a Pig", the song featured in the credits scene, it's partly a parody to the song "This Will Be (An Everlasting Love)" by Natalie Cole. Cryptograms *The end credits cryptogram reads "O SAM KVGS." When translated using the vigenère cipher, it translates to "I EAT KIDS," referencing the Stan hot air balloon. **Keyword: GOATANDAPIG, found on various objects in the scrolling shot of Mabel grabbing a spray can nozzle and putting on the anti-love potion. The Key Symbol on a bottle, G and O are on a Vase, A is on a Flower Pot, T is on a Curtain, A is in a Box of bread and N is in the box right next to that. D is on a cup. A is on the grass area. P is on a Flower pot that is in front of the vase with G and O in it. I is on the stand where the Boxes are and G is on the side of the same stand. *The page section revealed at the end of the episode says, "23-4 4-16-19 8-12-23-25 9-6 23-4 4-16-19 18-23-15-6," (top left), "15 23-12-1-23-25-5 5-19-19 4-16-19-11 5-4-23-10-20-15-10-17 4-16-19-6-19" (middle left), "20-6-19-5-5-19-20 15-10 22-12-23-21-13 4-16-19-25'6-19 9-10 11-25 12-23-1-10,," (bottom left) and "22-3-4 1-16-19-10 15 4-3-6-10 11-25 16-19-23-20 4-16-19-25'6-19 17-9-10-19" (right). After using the combined cipher, it translates to "AT THE PLAY OR AT THE FAIR, I ALWAYS SEE THEM STANDING THERE DRESSED IN BLACK THEY'RE ON MY LAWN, BUT WHEN I TURN MY HEAD THEY'RE GONE." ru:Бог любви es:Cupido pl:The Love God de:Der Gott der Liebe Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes